


Dancing On My Own

by CanadianBlonde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute shit, Calum Scott, Crying, Dancing On My Own, F/M, Feels, Former Romance, Singing, Sombra tries to be nice, They still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianBlonde/pseuds/CanadianBlonde
Summary: Angela and Gabe listen to Calum Scott on opposite sides of the world and think of one another, and of a night so many years ago.





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> First Sentance Of Each Paragraph is singing. Just so you know. This is inspired purely by this art work. If you know who the artist is, please tell me! They have got talent! http://pin.it/YPwQ5kz  
> Sorry that it's just a link, I don't know how to upload the picture.

_"I just wanna dance all night." _Doctor Angela Ziegler sat in the window to her apartment, holding a small glass of wine in her hand. It was dark and pouring rain outside, and the droplets hit the window with quiet thumps, somehow keeping time with the song. Looking outside, she saw children with umbrellas and raincoats jumping in the puddles, laughing and splashing one another, their parents standing nearby talking and videotaping the playing kids, while under their own umbrellas. She remembered when she had been young enough to be that innocent, that pure. Angela gave a watery laugh, then heard Calum Scott sing the next line, his soft, heartbreaking voice coming from her radio.__  
_"And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah." _Gabriel Reyes, mercenary and Talon agent, looked out across the dark city, standing on a roof fifty stories above. He heard cars zooming by below in the still night, saw streetlights flickering in the cool night air. Their golden glow reminded him of a certain someone's wings. "Reaper." He looked over his shoulder at Doomfist, his partner for the mission. "What, Ogundimu?" He asked, turning back to the city. Doomfist looked emotionless. "Can you stay here and keep a look out for Overwatch? I know you prefer being on the front lines but-" "No, no," Gabriel told him in his rasping voice. "I'll stay here. You go." Doomfist remained silent, sensing something was wrong with his friend, but then left. Gabriel listen as he heard another part of the song issue from the art studio nearby.__  
_"Stilettos and broken bottles." _Angela looked back into her apartment and at the photo on her desk, the one that showed the original Overwatch. Gabriel with his back turned to the camera and a frown on his face like always. It made her smile, remembering his grumpy attitude around cameras.__  
_"I'm spinning around in circles." _"Hey, Gabe, come in." Gabriel sighed, and reached for his earpiece. "What, Sombra?" He asked. "Something's up with you," she said. "Tell me, what is it?" Gabriel sighed. Looking out across the city once again, he wondered if he could trust Sombra.__  
_"And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohhhh." _Angela thought about how much Gabe had devoted to the team. She thought his dark skin and amused smirk.__  
_"I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohhhh." _Reaper could almost see Angela standing in front of him, with her sweet smile, and kind eyes.__  
_"And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ohhhh." _Angela thought about what Genji had said to her just that morning, over the phone. 'I am sorry, Doctor. But I do not believe you are my love any longer.' So blunt and without any warning. Just out of absolutely nowhere.__  
_"I keep dancing on my own." _"I should've died on this day, seven years ago, Sombra," Gabriel said. "But I didn't. I was saved, by someone who I had sent away from the base. So that she wouldn't be hurt." "Mercy," Sombra said through the com link. "That's why she wasn't there. Oh, Gabe."__  
_"And Oh no." _Angela didn't stop the tears running down her face. Looking back out the window, she allowed another watery laugh to leave her lips.__  
_"So far away, but still so near." _Gabriel sighed, then took out his earpiece and threw it down to the roof. He didn't want to talk to anyone.__  
_"The lights come up, the music dies." _Did anyone love her anymore? Angela thought to herself. Or was she just a walking medi-pack to all of her teammates.__  
_"But you don't see me standing here." _Calum Scott blew the last few notes out of the water. Gabe felt something wet drip out of his eye.__  
_"I just came to say goodbye." _Angela remembered Gabes lips against hers, so many years ago. How he ran his hands through her hair and down her back. How, when they had finally broken apart, he had looked down at her with a look that she had never seen from him before. A look that was so filled with, she didn't know if love was the right word, passion.__ _"And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohhhh." _Gabriel remembered holding Angela in his arms, all that time ago. How soft her lips had been. How she had made him feel alive, needed, wanted. How she had kissed him back without any objection as he pulled her to him unexpectedly, that one night. How much he still loved her, to this day.__  
_"And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh." _Angelas phone rang. She looked over and saw the number. McCree. She hesitated for a second. Then let it ring, not moving from her spot.__  
_"I keep dancing on my own." _Gabriel sighed again. He heard a siren begin to scream a few miles away, heading towards Doomfist. He leaned down and picked up the earpiece. "Ogundimu. You've got incoming," He said simply, before dropping the earpiece and straightening up.__  
_"Sit down in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no." _"Hey, Doc," McCrees southern accent drawled off the phone speaker. "Ah jes wan'ed to talk. Hanzo told me about Genji. Ah jes wanted to tell you I'm sorry about the whole thang. You, uh, you deserve better." Angela laughed yet again. "And if he gives you any trouble, jes- jes let me know." McCree sighed. "Ah know you're there, Angie. But if you don't wanna pick up, Ah understand. G'bye." There was a small click. And the music picked up again. She thought about the line that was to come in the song, and got ready to sing it.__  
_"And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh." _Gabriel got down on one knee and watched as a police car sped past, sirens wailing and lights flashing. It didn't succeed in drowning out the music though, and Gabriel smiled sadly under his mask. He remembered how much Angela had loved this song, and he opened his mouth to sing the next line, remembering how Angela would sometimes sing to her patients, or to civilians who were scared out on missions. She always did have a beautiful voice, but she had never admitted it.__  
_"I keep dancing on my own." _Angela sang, not knowing that on he other side of the world, Gabriel had just sang the exact same line, thinking of her. She took a deep breath and tried not to break down into sobs. "He hates me now." She whispered to herself. "He must be in so much pain. He hates me."__  
_"So far away, but still so near." _Gabriel felt another tear slip down his cheek, just under his mask. He thought about how much he would give to hold Angela in his arms one more time. How much he would give to see her smile. To run his hands through her hair. To kiss her one last time. "I miss you a lot, Angela," he whispered. "I wish you were here."__  
_"The lights come up, the music dies." _He always loved to hear her sing. Before she had given him permanent suffering. She wished she could take it back, let her be the one having her cells degerating and regenerating constantly. Angela couldn't hold back the worst of the tears any longer. She let them fall, streaming down her face in silence, like the downpour outside. "I miss you so much, Gabe," She said through tear stained lips.__  
_"But you don't see me standing here." _Both of them felt pain peirce their hearts as the song ended. Unknown to the other, they thought longingly about each other, wishing they were with the other. Thinking of that one night, so many years ago, where Gabe had pulled Angela aside, after a meeting, and kissed her. She had kissed him back, putting one hand on the back of his neck, while the other went up to his hat, while his hands went to her back and hair. They hadn't broken the embrace for almost a full minute.__  
They didn't know that Freeha had seen them kissing, and in her excitement, went running to tell the first person that she saw, who happened to be a certain cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Thank you for reading this!


End file.
